Meeting services that facilitate scheduling and hosting of online meetings with multiple participants via participant computing devices is a popular mode of conducting virtual meetings/conference rooms. Such meeting services provide participants with the ability, via their computing devices, to schedule, initiate, join and conduct meetings between two or more people or bots.
Meeting services have been enhanced over the years to include a number of features, including the connecting to meeting services using direct Uniform Resource Locators (URLs). However, despite such enhancements, it can still be cumbersome connecting to the meetings based on the number of clicks and/or access steps.